Wereanimals!
by CrusaderTransformer1
Summary: Something that my little sister and I came up with. Please, no flames! I'm a beginner after all, please tell me what you think and also tell me if I should continue! Author's note and something else added.
1. Chapter 1

**Day Humans, Night Animals**

By Tiffany and Cassandra Harders

I usually do stories on my own, but this time I had some help from my nine-year old sister Cassandra. We were talking about Sonic characters while drawing, and we came up with the idea of being humans by day, and Sonic characters by night by the means of a Chaos Emerald that Cassandra found in the backyard while playing with her friend Tara Watson, who joins us in the transformation at night. We are animals by night in our world, but in Sonic's world, we're animals all the time for a unknown reason.

Tiffany/Sea-blue two-tailed vixen.

Cassandra/Light pink flying rabbit (Flies by her ears)

Tara/Lilac bat

Both Cassandra and Tara are going to get Chao, for their "Chao Cannon".

Cassandra, Tara, and I were camping in the backyard. I wasn't going to camp out there with them in the first place, but both of them wanted me to, for a reason unknown to me. They begged with pouts and puppy-dog eyes of doom. Of course I fell for that (it looks cute) and agreed.

I was wearing my favorite blue T-shirt and shorts complete with white flip-flops, while Cassandra was wearing a navy-blue T-shirt with shorts and her flowered flip-flops. Tara was wearing a pink-shirt with a mini-skirt and sandals.

"Okay guys, I'm going to put up the tent, and you go get the snacks and the sleeping bags." I told Tara and Cassandra.

"Ok!" Both of them said, and took off running toward the house.

I put up the tent (with some difficulty, with the stupid ropes and all), and the two girls brought out everything from the house before I finished with the tent. I finished the tent and picked up a list and a pencil.

"Sleeping bags?" I asked.

"Got em'!" Cassandra said.

"Pillows?"

"Yep!" Tara said.

"Snacks!"

"Yes Tiffany." Cassandra said.

"CD player on the extension cord?"

"Uh huh!" Tara said.

"CDs?"

"Oops!" Tara said, and ran to the house.

After a few minutes' time, she soon came out running with her CD case.

"Got em' now?" I asked.

"Yep." Tara comfirmed.

"Brats?" I asked, which was not on the list.

It was directed at them.

Both stuck their tongues out and blew a raspberry at me and started giggling.

I rolled my eyes while smiling and checked off everything.

"I'm going to lie down for a bit, and then we'll start on reading _Scary stories to tell in the Dark_." I said, going into the tent.

"C'mon Tara! Let's play Rouge and Cream!" I heard Cassandra say.

I rolled my eyes again while I laid down.

Cassandra and Tara both are kinda obsessed about certain characters in the Sonic cartoons. Cassandra likes Cream because she's sweet and has a cute little Chao named Cheese. Tara likes Rouge because she's cool.

I myself liked several characters from the cartoon, especially Shadow, he is powerful and cool.

I was just lying there on my front when there was a big bright flash from outside. I sat up and looked out. Tara and Cassandra seemed okay, and there was no sign of what flashed so brightly. I was about to lie down again when Cassandra called me.

"TIFFANY! COME HERE!" Cassandra called.

I groaned and got up, crawling out.

"What is it?" I said, sounding a little more irritated than what I felt.

I've done that almost a hundred times in the past, but Cassandra learned to ignore that. She knew I wasn't mad or irritated half the time even though I sounded like it.

She came running up to me, holding two things in her hands while Tara held one thing.

"Look." She said in almost a whisper, and when I casually looked at what she and Tara had, I almost had a heart-attack on the spot.

There was a dark-pink Chao in Cassandra's right hand, and in the left was a blue Chaos Emerald. In Tara's hands, there was a dark purple Chao. Both of the real, breathing Chao looked at me with innocent blue eyes.

I was just standing there in shock with my jaw hanging almost all the way to my chest and I suddenly slumped backward onto my butt, knocking the air out of me for a moment.

"Wha….wha." I stammered, once I had gotten my breath back.

Cassandra came up with a concerned look on her face and put the dark pink Chao on my lap. The little thing just sat down where Cassandra put it and looked at me with a cute little smile on its face.

I closed my jaw and slowly put my hand up, touching it gently. It gave a cooing sound when I touched it, rubbing its head against my hand. It warmed my heart and I wasn't shocked anymore, I was hooked! I started petting it while Tara came up and put her Chao on my lap. I found myself with two cooing Chao on my lap, while Cassandra and Tara watched while giggling at the cooing that they made. I finally got up and gave the Chao back to the girls.

"Look at this, it came with them." Cassandra said, holding out the blue Chaos Emerald.

"A Chaos Emerald?" I said puzzled, touching it.

Tara also reached out and touched it with her finger, just being curious.The Emerald suddenly glowed brightly and shot out three beams of light at all of us. All of us were hit and thrown back several paces. As I fell with my eyes shut tightly, I felt the beam covering my entire body. I was pretty sure that I was going to meet my Maker. But just as soon as it came, it was gone. I opened my eyes slowly, to see if it was over.

"Tiffany?" Cassandra suddenly said, sounding like she couldn't believe something.

"What?" I asked, sitting up, and was in for yet another shock!

Instead of Cassandra and Tara, there was a light-pink rabbit, and a lilac bat! There was a moment of silence.

"Who are you?" I asked out loud.

"I'm Cassandra." The light-pink rabbit said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm Tara." The lilac bat said laughingly.

"Girls? What happened to you?" I asked, my eyes about as wide as dinner plates.

"What happened to us? What happened to you!" Cassandra shot back.

I looked down at myself and found instead of my body, there was a sea-blue fox body, WITH TWO TAILS!

"HOLY CRAP!" I shouted, jumping up, and ended up higher than I meant to.

The girls discovered their new bodies, and had a reaction completely different from mine. I landed with a THUD! on my feet just in time to hear this………..

"COOL!" Both of them said.

Cassandra was checking out her long ears while Tara was looking at the dark-purple wings on her back.

"Can I fly?" Cassandra suddenly asked me.

I just looked at her and shrugged, I could have cared less about that at the time. I was trying to figure out how and why the Emerald had changed us.

Cassandra started flapping her ears and lifted off the ground with ease. Tara watched her and then tried her new wings, and BOTH OF THEM STARTED TO FLY OFF!

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Both of them squealed, taking off, the Chao right behind them over the harvested corn field.

"HEY!" I yelled and took off running after them, unaware that my new tails started propelling behind me, giving me a speed boost.When I found out I was going fast enough for my feet to lift off the ground, it startled me for a moment. Then I propelled them faster and caught up with Cassandra and Tara.

I was directly under them when I remembered that two-tailed foxes could fly. I jumped up and propelled the tails over me, and caught both of them, scaring them in the process.

"Alright, HOLD IT!" I snarled.

"Awwwwwwwwwww!" Both of them said, obviously disappointed that I had gotten them before they could go far.

I flew back to the backyard, the Chao following me and giving me no trouble. I was upset and after I set them on the ground, I let them have a piece of my mind.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART-ATTACK! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! WHAT IF YOU GUYS GOT LOST AND I COULDN'T FIND YOU!" I screamed at them.

They just stood there looking guilty, Cassandra looking at the ground sadly and shifting it with her foot, while Tara looked equally guilty, and was watching Cassandra. The Chao had landed and now stood by them, looking up at me with wide eyes. I was just standing there trying to catch my breath and trying to calm down.

I didn't mean to blow up in their faces like that, they were just excited about having the ability to fly. The point was, if something bad or harmful happened to them, I would never, ever forgive myself.

"I'm sorry, Tiffany." Cassandra said sadly, sounding close to tears.

"I am too." Tara said.

I had cooled down by this point, and I took a deep breath.

"It's okay, just don't take off without me." I said, letting out the last of my breath.

I picked up the Emerald where I had left it.

"Have you two decided what you're going to name these guys?" I asked, putting the Emerald in my pocket and gesturing toward the Chao.

"Dixie." Cassandra said, picking up the pink Chao.

"Rouge." Tara said while she picked up the purple Chao.

"YOU ALWAYS NAME STUFF ROUGE!" Both Cassandra and I yelled at Tara.

"What?" Tara asked grinning, like 'what's wrong with that?'

"Well, you guys got Chao, which means the Emerald is mine!" I told them teasingly.

"Okay." Both of them said, surprising me.

Normally, we would fight over something cool as a Chaos Emerald, (like video games, candy, ectra, ectra) so they agreeing with me is a rare thing.

"You mean, the Chaos Emerald belongs to me!" A voice said out of nowhere.

A glowing portal opened in front of us and started to suck in Cassandra and Tara. I grabbed the both of them by the arms and held on, the girls screaming and death-gripping my arms while I dug my heels into the ground, resisting the pull as much as possible. The chao holding on tightly to Tara and Cassandra's ankles. The suction from the glowing portal got stronger and all of us got sucked in.

I landed with a THUD! on my front, and the girls and Chao landed hard on my back!

"Ow." Was all I could say.

The girls and Chao sat on my aching back, obvisously stunned and looking around.

"You can get off me anytime YOU KNOW!" I growled.

Both girls scrambled to get off me and I sat up.

Then we heard a lot of loud cracks as I sat up.

"What was that?" Tara asked.

"My back." I replied, "Felt kinda good!"

Tara started giggling and Cassandra just grinned.

"Enough! You will hand over the Chaos Emerald!" The voice said again.

All of us looked up and saw a fat egg-shaped man in a large manual-controlled robot (Looks kind of like the Egg-Emperor).

I cocked my head to the side and looked at him.

"Is that a talking egg?" I wondered out loud.

"SILENCE!" The egg-shaped man yelled at me.

"Whatever you say, EGGY!" I yelled back, immediately in a lousy mood.

"Hmph! Enough of this, either hand over the Chaos Emerald OR…." Eggy said.

"Or what?" Cassandra asked, coming in front of me, and I pushed her back, despite her protest.

"Or it will be time for me, Dr. Robotnik , to send you to meet your maker !"

"Dr. Robotnik, huh? OH! You're Eggman!" I said, pointing at him.

"DR. ROBOTNIK! DR. ROBOTNIK, NOT EGGMAN!" Dr. Eggman yelled, banging both of his fists against the dashboard of his robot.

"EGGMAN! EGGMAN! EGGMAN!" Both Tara and Cassandra chanted, dancing around with their Chao.

"The children have spoken! You're Eggman." I said dramatically, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"That's it! Time to meet your Maker!" Dr. Eggman snarled, revving up his machine.

"BRING IT ON FAT BOY!" All of us girls yelled at him.

"I'll show what real evil I am, you little brats!" Dr. Eggman said with an evil smile, his robot going backwards.

"We're brats," I said, and the girls joined me in saying, "And WE'RE PROUD OF IT!"

"TAKE THIS! TAKE THIS! TAKE THIS!" Dr. Eggman yelled, his robot shooting out wide laser-beams.

All of us just jumped or side-stepped out of the way and charged after him while gathering rings that were on the path. I pretended to yawn as I ran after him.

I'm not in great shape as a human, but as a blue two-tailed vixen, I am in totally great shape! So are the girls for that matter.

My fake yawn made Eggman mad and he fired missiles, laughing as he did so. I barely saw them in time, but both Cassandra and Tara pulled me backwards, out of the way of the missiles. I shook my head to clear it of the shock I had just received.

"That's it! Now you're going to get it BALDY!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah, BALDY! I bet you don't even have one hair on that fat head!" Cassandra yelled.

Tara started laughing like nuts, doubling over.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Eggman roared, shooting not three, but SIX wide laser-beams at us! "NO ONE MAKES FUN OF ME!"

"BORING!" We girls yelled, dodging them all easily.

"DIXIE CANNON!" Cassandra suddenly shouted, and Dixie went flying like, well, a cannon!

A protective shield went around Dixie when she hit the robot head-on, which did some major damage to the robot's hit points.

"What was that?" Tara asked/shouted.

"How did you do that?" I asked/called as we continued to chase him.

"I just copied Cream." Cassandra called as Dixie came flying back.

"Then I'll just copy Tails!" I said with an evil grin directed at Eggman.

"And I'll copy Cheese Cannon too!" Tara yelled, jumping over a laser beam.

"You're mostly going to copy Rouge, aren't you!" I asked/yelled as I dodged another missile.

"Yep!" Tara replied happily, which made me roll my eyes.

"Alrighty then, BLUE SPEAR!" I yelled, focusing my energy on Eggman.

Several blue see-through spears appeared around Eggman and struck!

"WHOA! I'll make you pay for this!" Eggman snarled.

"Uh huh, sure you will!" I replied.

"ROUGE CANNON!" Tara yelled, and her Chao attacked Eggman's robot.

"WHOA!"

"TAIL ATTACK!" I yelled, spinning around and around like a ballet dancer and hit the robot hard!

"THUNDERSHOOT!" Cassandra yelled, throwing Tara, who curled up into a ball and her shield did some more major damage.

I was laughing at the appalled look on Dr. Eggman's face when I ran into something by accident. It didn't hurt, it just burst on impact and surprised me, and delighted the girls.

"Ready any time." Cassandra shouted to me.

"What's ready any time?" I asked/shouted.

"Team Blast!" Cassandra yelled back.

"YAY! Team blast!" Tara squealed.

"Oh fine!" I said, eyeing the sky and asking God with my mind to save me from the girls, "Are we ready!"

"Yeah!" Both yelled back at me.

"Oh no you don't!" Eggman screamed, firing more laser beams.

Too late.

All of us started glowing as we continued to chase the robot, and the glowing turned into Emerald-shaped shields that made us fly, mine larger than the girls'.

"EMERALD BLAST!" All of us shouted, attacking the robot with me in the lead.

"OH NO!" Eggman screamed in vain, "STOP!"

We circled and attacked the robot at all sides, crushing and smashing almost everything that was on it. Cassandra took out all of the missile launchers, Tara took care of the huge shield that was with the robot, and I took out anything I could reach.

We landed and watched as the huge robot fell apart in large pieces of scrap. Dr. Eggman flew out in his hovercraft and hovered above his ruined robot. He looked up at us with anger in his eyes.

"I can't believe this!" Dr. Eggman yelled angrily, banging his fists against the dashboard of his hovercraft, "I was defeated by three GIRLS!"

"We're not just girls." Cassandra said, holding Dixie.

"Yeah, we're not just GIRLS!" Tara said, also holding Rouge (the Chao, not the bat)

"We're the Emerald Team." We all said together, crossing our arms in front of our chests.

"THIS ISN'T THE END YOU BRATS!" Eggman roared as he took off.

We stood there watching him until he was out of sight.

"Didn't we explain to him already that we're proud to be brats?" I asked out loud, scratching my ear.

"Yeah we did." Cassandra replied, petting Dixie.

Tara didn't say anything, she was petting Rouge the Chao, who was happily cooing from the attention.

"Alright! Where are you Eggman!" We heard someone cockily shout.

"That sounds like someone we know." I groaned, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

Tara nodded in agreement while Cassandra groaned while mumbling "Here comes Sonic."

The famous blue hedgehog came running around a corner and stopped.

"Where are you, Eggy!" Sonic shouted tauntingly.

"You're too late!" Cassandra called to him.

"Huh?" Sonic turned towards us.

He stared at us for a good ten seconds before breaking into his usual grin and running over.

"Hello ladies!" Sonic said smiling, screeching to a halt in front of us, "Which way did Eggman go……..and WHOA! what happened to that Eggman robot!"

"WE happened to that robot." I said, checking my nails for dirt while Sonic gawked at the scrap heap that used to be a robot.

"And Eggman went that way!" Cassandra said pointed the way Eggman went with her free hand while the other held her Chao.

"You guys beat Eggman?" Sonic asked, his mouth wide open.

Tara went over and closed his jaw for him, making him look in surprise at her.

"Yep." Cassandra said.

"But how? And who are you?" Sonic asked, suspicion in his eyes.

"First, stop looking at us like we've done something wrong. Second, I'm Tiffany, this is my little sister Cassandra," I said, putting my hand on her head, and then put the other on Tara's head, "And this is our friend Tara."

"Chao, chao." The Chao said at me.

"OH! And this is Cassandra's Chao Dixie, and Tara's Chao Rouge."

"Rouge, after the bat girl?" Sonic asked.

"The same." I replied, "Tara's a huge fan of Rouge."

"Well, I know her!" Sonic said, showing his usual smile again, "I can arrange a meeting if you want!"

"REALLY!" Tara shrieked in delight.

"Yep! But first you have to tell me who REALLY beat Eggman!" Sonic grinned, like he KNEW it was a big joke.

"We did!" Cassandra said, mad at him.

"We're the ones who beat Eggman! Do you see anybody else!" I snarled at him.

"Well…..no, but still." Sonic said, his stubbornness coming through, "You're GIRLS!"

That struck a nerve.

I hit Sonic with my tails, catching him off guard. Tara did purple wave (like Rouge's black wave) making him gasp out for air, and then Cassandra really let him have it with an attack I've never seen before.

"PINK CHAO RAIN!"

Balls of pink energy appeared around Cassandra and turned into Chao that looked like Dixie. These flew at Sonic and made him FLY! He went screaming and landed somewhere on the other side of a Eggman building.

"How did you do that?" Tara asked in shock.

"I made it up a few minutes ago." Cassandra replied, acting like it was no big deal.

"Okay, so we can make up attacks." I said, then grabbed Cassandra with a mock mad look on my face and asked in a mad/silly voice while shaking her, "WHY!"

Cassandra started laughing hysterically and Tara was just giggling. Sonic then decided to come back almost out of thin air. I let go of Cassandra and gave him my sternest look.

"Okay, okay, I believe you." Sonic said, looking sheepish.

"Hey Sonic!" Another familiar voice called.

Cassandra gasped and I looked at her.

"It's Tails!" She said in an excited tone.

Almost everybody that we knew in the Sonic world came running around the same corner.

Tails

Knuckles

Amy Rose

Big the Cat Cream (to Cassandra' s delight) Rouge (to Tara's delight)

Shadow (to my delight)

Omega

Vector

Espio

Charmy

"Oh hi guys!" Sonic said turning around and smiling, "This is Tiffany, her little sister Cassandra and their friend Tara."

"Hi!" All of us girls called.

Charmy came zooming over.

"HI!" He said to Tara with hearts in his eyes, "I'm Charmy, and I LOVE YOU!"

"EEP!" Tara squeaked, and ran behind me, using one of my blue tails to hide.

I just stood there rolling my eyes.

"What! Is it my breath?" Charmy asked, now looking concerned.

"CHARMY! GET OVER HERE!" Vector yelled at the over-energetic bee.

"Well, he certainly doesn't waste any time with his feelings." I commented, watching Charmy fly back over to the Chaotix Team with a sad face.

"Is he gone?" Tara asked from where she was behind my tail.

"He just went back over to his team, so no." Cassandra said.

"Make him go away! Make him go away!" Tara begged.

"He's not going to hurt you, he's just friendly is all." I tried to reason with her.

"Or he has a crush on you." Cassandra said, and Tara squeaked again and gripped my tail which made me very uncomfortable.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" I growled at Cassandra, making her laugh.

"Hey, I know!" Sonic suddenly said, "Hey Rouge, can you come over here for a minute?"

Rouge looked confused, but came over. I caught on what he was doing.

"Tara, look who it is!" I said to the tail where she was hiding.

Tara peeked over my tail and let go (to my relief) and raced over to Rouge.

"ROUGE!" Tara said and glomped Rouge.

"AH! Oh! Hello." Rouge said smiling, patting the top of Tara's head.

"Tara's one of your biggest fans." I told her.

"I didn't realize I had such a cute little fan." Rouge said, hugging Tara back, making Tara the happiest girl in a hundred miles.

"Tails also has a fan." I said with a mischievous grin on my face and Cassandra smacked my arm, blushing.

"Who?" Sonic asked.

"Cassandra." I said, earning another smack.

Cassandra's face was hot pink.

Tails smiled and came over, hugging Cassandra. She blushed even harder. Tails was blushing pretty hard too when he released her and took her hand.

"Are you a fan of mine?" Sonic asked with a grin, coming over to me.

"No." I replied.

"Huh? How come?" Sonic asked, looking confused/sad.

"It's not that I don't like you Sonic, I just like Shadow a little more." I said, hoping that Shadow didn't hear me.

He did. I know because he twitched one ear in my direction while his eyes were on Rouge and Tara. I blushed a deep blue.

"WHAT! Why do you like the Faker more than me!" Sonic asked/yelled.

I just stood there, not really sure what to say to make him feel better.

"I don't like Shadow more than you, Sonic!" Amy said, coming over and hugging him.

"Thanks Amy." Sonic said smiling at her and hugging back.

As Amy hugged Sonic, I saw a diamond ring on her wedding finger. I smiled, knowing that they were either engaged or married.

Cream was introducing herself to Cassandra, and they hugged in greeting, making me smile. The girls were being introduced and hugged by their favorite characters, it made me smile even more, especially when Tara glomped Knuckles, making his eyes wide. The smile disappeared when I found that MY favorite character was heading my way.

Shadow came over with his usual emotion-less look on his face and I blushed, looking away. Shadow stopped and looked at me with his arms crossed in front of his chest, but I wouldn't look him in the face because I was afraid that he would see the blush on my face.

"Shadow!" Cassandra called, waving to get his attention.

He looked at her.

"TIFFANY HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!" Cassandra blurted out.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I roared, my blush going darker as I took off after Cassandra.

Cassandra was screaming and laughing at the same time as we ran, flew, and jumped all over the place. And I had just one thing in mind, severely hurt Cassandra for blurting out my top-secret. The whole gang just watched, with Tara holding onto Rouge's hand.

I soon gave up and sat down panting, Cassandra still in the air as she was laughing at me.

"YOU OVER-ENERGITIC TWIT!" I yelled at her.

"BIG BRAT!" Cassandra yelled back.

"TROUBLE MAKER!"

"FATSO!"

"DUMBO!"

"MORON!"

"PUTTS!"

"BIGGER TWIT!"

"TAILS GIRLFRIEND!" (This made Tails blush)

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"SHADOW'S GIRLFRIEND!"

"THAT'S IT!"

And the chase began yet again, with the whole crew now sitting on the ground (except Shadow and Omega) and watching us, not daring to interfere.

After who knows how long, I finally caught Cassandra, but I was too tired to do anything else. We landed and bent forward, leaning on our knees while panting with our tongues hanging out of our mouths. And this is what we heard next...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sonic was laughing his head off while rolling on the ground, with everybody staring at him, except for Amy, who was giggling with Sonic.

"AHAHAHA! OH PLEASE TELL ME WE GOT THAT ON TAPE!" Sonic said/laughing at Tails.

"Ummmm...no." Tails replied.

"WHAT! How could you not get that on tape! That was priceless!" Sonic said, wiping tears from his eyes.

Everybody who could see the expressions on our faces when we strode up to Sonic, backed away slow. Tara hid behind Rouge, who covered her with her wings.

"Huh? What's wrong with you guys?" Sonic asked, then turned around.

I'm not sure what my face looked like, but the look on Cassandra's face was enough to scare anybody half to death.

Sonic took one look at our faces, and started to back away.

"Thought it was funny, huh?" I growled.

"We're going to hurt you." Cassandra said in a dangerous tone.

Sonic whipped around and yelled "HELP!"


	2. Chapter 2

We gave chase, and found that we couldn't catch him on foot. So we started flying and then we GOT him!

"AAAAAHHHHHH! AMY! SAVE ME!" Sonic yelled as we tackled him.

I guess Sonic doesn't fight girls, which was fine by me and Cassandra. (besides Amy, anyway)

"Let go of my Sonik!" Amy yelled, bringing out her huge hammer and coming at us.

Both Cassandra and I took one look at that hammer, and abandoned Sonic as we fled for our lives with the mad pink hedgehog on our heels. She narrowly missed Cassandra with one swing, but she got me on my head with another!

"YEOW!" I yelled, running faster.

"NO ONE HURTS MY SONIK!" Amy roared as she chased us, still swinging the hammer.

I have no idea how long that went on, but Cassandra and I got tired of running and flew away from the very mad Amy Rose, rising high enough to be out of her reach...or her hammer's.

"Oooooo! GET DOWN HERE!" Amy yelled, stomping her foot in frustration as she watched us fly away.

"I'd rather live long enough for my next birthday!" I called down at her.

"Me too!" Cassandra agreed, her head nodding. (As best she could with her ears flapping)

Cassandra and I landed on an Eggman tower of some sort (gag!) and sat down, trying to catch our breath. My hand was over my heart as I sat up straight and Cassandra was leaning forward on her knees with her elbows. Rouge, Tara, Cream, and Tails flew up to join us.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked me.

"Yeah, I've taken harder hits to the noggin here." I said, gently touching the area where I had been hit.

"Hey listen." Rouge said, sounding like she was about to ask something.

"Listening!" I said, putting my hand down and looked at her.

"We're going to a race called the Grand Fantasy Prix, do you want to enter with everybody else? Tara already volunteered." Rouge told me.

"Well of course SHE did." I said, looking mock-angry at Tara, who just shrugged.

"What?" She asked.

"Gasp! Can we Tiff? Can we? Please, please, please?" Cassandra begged, her eyes wide as she jumped up and looked at me.

"Oh Lord, here we go!" I said, rolling my eyes and rubbing my chin.

Tara and Cassandra linked arms and gave me their best puppy-begging-dog-eyes.

"NO! Not the FACE!" I whined looking at them both.

"Looks like they reeeeeeeeeally want to go to that race, Tiff!" Rouge said, putting her arms around the girls and leaning over so that her head was just above their shoulders.

I just hung my head and shook it slowly, not quite believing what I was hearing! I gave it some thought while the girls begged and Rouge just waited. I suddenly let out a sigh.

"Ugh! Ok, FINE! We'll go to that race!" I said in defeat.

"YAY!" Both of the girls hugged Rouge in excitement and then ran over and tackle-hugged me!

"GAH!" I yelled in protest, but accepted the hug anyway.

"We're going to have to go shopping though, you can't race in those clothes and I don't think you have boards or scooters for the race." Rouge told us.

"You're right about that." I told her as I hugged the girls.

"Then it's decided, Amy, Cream, Cassandra, my little fan Tara, you and I will go shopping at Mickey's Grand Mall." Rouge said as I let the girls go.

"There's a problem, Rouge." I replied, "We don't have any money."

"Money isn't needed at Mickey's Grand Mall, you just need points." Rouge told me.

I was silent for a few seconds. Points, What the heck?

"Come again?" I implored, an eyebrow arched at her.

"You play some games at the entrance, and if you earn enough dollars in points, you practically get anything you want!" Rouge told me happily, "Amy, Cream, and I shop for clothes there all the time and they have the cutest stuff."

"What kind of games do they have?" I asked.

"Everything and anything you could ever want to play." Cream said, her Chao Cheese flying beside her head.

"What we doing standing here then?! Let's go!" I said, jumping up and taking off flying.

"Yay!" Cassandra and Tara cheered, following me towards the ground.

Amy had cooled off by this point, as had Sonic, and when everybody else had been informed that we were joining the race with them, most were thrilled.

I'm not sure if Shadow or Omega were happy that we were coming along, but they didn't object or anything.

We got to Mickey's Grand Mall by means of Tails' airplane, and I hafta tell you, that place is HUGE! The mall was about the size of two normal malls put together.

"How on earth do you find anything in there?" I asked, my jaw pretty much on the floor as I stared out the window.

"It's easier than it looks, believe me." Sonic said, turning to look at me.

"Hold on guys, we're landing." Tails informed us.

The landing onto the parking lot was rather smooth, so I wondered why we had to hang on as we entered the building and Rouge gave us strange cards, saying they were needed for the points.

Practically every arcade and pinball game ever created was in the entrance of Mickey's Grand Mall, Pacman, Mrs. Pacman, Mortal Kombat, you name it and it was there.

I went for some pinball games while the others split, Tara and Cassandra with me. I found a pinball game with a couple of knights on it, one evil-looking standing over the nicer one. It was called Medieval Pinball.

"Tiffany likes medieval stuff!" I said as I strode up to it.

"Look Tara! There's a Chao one over here!" Cassandra said to Tara, pointing at a pinball game with...you guessed it...chao all over it.

"Don't go far from me!" I told them as they ran over.

"Okay!" Both the girls called back.

I turned back to the Medieval Pinball and realized something. It didn't seem to take quarters or anything, and there was no start button.

"How on earth do I turn this thing on?" I wondered out loud, looking all over it.

"You must be a newbie here!" A slightly annoying voice from beside me said.

I looked to my right and there were three birds at a shooting game of some kind and all were looking at me. One was a wild-looking green hawk with dark-green highlights with goggles on his head and strange red boots. The one beside him was a slim purple female swallow who looked very intelligent and she wore a white shirt and pants with purple (flames?). The last one was a huge grey albatross who looked slightly mean and very strong with yellow gloves covering his big hands.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I replied to the green hawk, keeping a very close watch on the big albatross at of the corner of my eye.

"It's already on," The purple swallow told me, "All you have to do is start playing and earn your points. Then you place your card here (pointed to a slot just below the game screen) and get your points."

I looked back at the game, took hold of the plunger and pulled. A silver ball with a dragon popped out and landed on the plunger's tip, ready for launching.

"Thanks." I told the purple swallow.

"You're welcome." She replied, holding out her hand, "I'm Wave by the way."

"I'm Tiffany." I replied, reaching over and shaking her hand.

"I'm Jet." The green hawk said, grabbing my hand away from Wave and shaking.

"Hi." Was all I said.

"I'm Storm." The big albatross said from where he was.

"How ya doing?" I asked.

"I do alright." Storm replied.

"Are you with anybody?" Wave suddenly asked.

"Well..." I started.

"Tiffany!" The girls called at me from the Chao Pinball game, causing all of us to look at them.

I turned back around quickly.

"Would you excuse me for a minute?" I asked.

They all nodded and I turned around to stroll over to the girls.

"Hmmm, nice butt." I heard Jet say and then heard a THUD! like someone hit him.

"I heard that!" I called over my shoulder, and Jet's shocked face was hilarious. Wave started laughing.

"What's up?" I asked as I reached Cassandra and Tara.

"We can't start the game, there's no start button or anything!" Tara told me.

"It's already on, you just pull this thing," I said, reaching over and pulling on the plunger, making a little light-blue ball come out, "And the game begins."

The girls started playing and ignoring me, so I went back over to the Medieval Pinball to start playing. Jet, Wave, and Storm were still there, and as soon as I got there, Wave pounced.

"Who are those little girls over there?" She asked, watching Cassandra and Tara.

"The rabbit's my little sister and the bat is a friend of the family." I replied, leaning on the game, and waiting for her to end her questions so that I could play and earn my points.

"They seem to look up to you." Wave said, looking at me.

"Sometimes they do, and most the time they don't." I replied.

"Hm...HEY! Are you entering the Grand Fantasy Prix?" She implored, her face full of excitement.

"Yeah, that's why we're here, to shop for racing clothes and gear." I replied, a little taken back by this girl's excitement.

"Fresh meat then huh?" Jet asked in a strange way, and Wave hit him on the arm.

Jet then found himself staring at my most serious face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked in a dangerous tone.

"Don't pay any attention to him, Tiffany." Wave adviced, glaring at Jet, who sheepishly shrank back.

I stared at Jet for a few minutes longer and then turned to my game.

"I think we've earned enough points," Wave said, taking the card and leading Jet away, Storm following without question, "See you in the race, Tiffany!"

"You bet!" I replied without looking at her.

I played Medieval Pinball for a while, and I earned about 10,000 points. I placed the card within the slot that Wave had showed me, and after some clicking and whirling, the card slid out.

I placed the card in my pocket and decided it was time to check on some certain girls. I walked over in time to see Shadow stroll up to the girls who were still playing the game.

"Where's your sister?" Shadow asked Cassandra, who was watching Tara play her turn.

Cassandra was about to turn around and point him in my direction when I strolled up behind her.

"I'm right here." I told him, and Cassandra turned half-way to look up at me in surprise.

Shadow looked at me, reached over and took my hand, making me blush. He chose to not show that he noticed my blush and placed something in my hand. I looked down and saw it was a point-card. I looked back up at him, but he didn't look at me.

"I don't need anything from here." Shadow told me and turning around, he left through the crowd.

I just looked down at the card and then looked at Cassandra, who was grinning like a brat with Tara. (Oh wait, they do that all the time!) And then they started chanting.

"Tiffany and Shadow! Sitting in a..."

They didn't get farther than that, cause I grabbed them and covered their mouths, my fox ears playfully flat against my skull.

"Not...one...more...word." I said slowly and mock-angrily.

They giggled through my hands and I let them go, but not before I tickled them. They laughed and squealed, squirming to get away. I let them go suddenly and they looked up at me.

"How many points did you get?" I asked.

Cassandra looked at the game and pulled out her card to see the amount.

"15,000." Cassandra informed me.

I just stood there stunned, and both of them looked at me with confused looks on their faces. Then I grabbed them again.

"How in the heck did you get five thousand more points than ME?!" I asked them in a mock-angry voice again.

Both of them laughed and I let them go.

"How much did Shadow get?" Cassandra suddenly asked.

I took one look at the card's amount and was completely stunned. My jaw was on the floor before I knew it, and my eyes were glued to the card.

"What?" Cassandra implored.

When I heard her question, I managed to pick my jaw off the floor and tell them.

"100,000 points!" I said.

Now it was their jaws' turn to hit the floor.

"This guy is very good at games, apparently!" I said, putting the card in my pocket, "No wonder he's called the Ultimate Lifeform!"

"Are you going to share with us?" Cassandra asked me.

"No." I lied, managing to keep a straight face.

They believed me and nearly started crying (see how mean I am?) and I started laughing. (Cassandra was close to crying because she cries kinds easy, but it's okay)

"Just kidding! We'll share." I said, and they immediately perked up, "What should we go to first? Clothes or racing gear?"

"CLOTHES! CLOTHES!" Both of them loudly told me.

"Alright, alright!" I said, holding both my hands up, "Let's go find Rouge or Amy!"

It was Rouge we found, and she was more than happy to show us where the racing clothes. There were sparkly racing clothes in there, and Tara was eyeing those.

"Tiffany, I wanna look at those! I wanna look at those!" Tara said, pulling hard on my shirt, which IMMEDIATELY got my attention!

"Okay! Okay!" I said, Cassandra, Rouge, and I going with her in the lead.

It turns out that Tara's sparkly choice was very good. I found an outfit almost exactly like my second favorite character Nights'(he used to be my top favorite, but when I couldn't get either of his games, I gave up) without the funky collar. Where Nights' outfit was purple, it was light blue and dark blue, and where Nights' outfit was yellow, this one was silver and it came with shoes. Where Nights' outfit had a red jewel, this one had a cross. (Crosses are my thing, man!)

I tried it on in the ladies' fitting rooms and it fit perfectly, like it had been made for me!

"This is the one!" I told Rouge as I came out, twirling around so that they could see me.

"You look pretty cute in it!" Rouge commented.

Cassandra had found some pants that were dark pink with see-through light pink sparkly material over them, and a sleeve-less shirt that was basically the same design and had a gold cross dangling on the collar of it. She also found a scrunchie for her hair, it was dark pink with a light pink heart on it.

I also found something for my hair, it was a dark-blue headband with silver stars on it, and I tried it on.

Tara had found a dark purple spaghetti-strap with Hello Kitty on it and light purple sparkly short-pants that had bows on the bell-bottoms.

"Now for shoes." Cassandra told me.

"Right...for you! Mine came with shoes! Nyah! Nyah!" I told her playfully, making her pull a face at me.

We paid for our items from a pink mongoose, (which was about 2,000, clothes like that don't come cheap, and I paid for Rouge's as well) and Rouge lead the girls to a shoe store while pointing me into the direction of racing gear.

"See you, and thanks for paying for my clothes too, Tiff." Rouge said to me.

"No problem, and you should be thanking Shadow." I told her.

"HUH?" Rouge said, staring at me.

"He left and he gave me his points. Why, I don't know." I explained.

Rouge got this smug grin on her face, along with Cassandra and Tara, and I got a bad feeling about that.

"What?" I asked, and then mentally kicked myself for asking.

All three girls looked at each other before taking a deep breath and yelling...

"SHADOW HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!" All three yelled.

"WHAT?!!!" I am pretty sure that my jaw went all the way to the floor.

"Shadow has a crush on you! Shadow has a crush on you!" Cassandra and Tara chanted, running into the store before I could catch and kill them!

"UGH! I'll...get them later." I growled, "Take care of them, will ya?

"Sure... Shadow's girlfriend." Rouge teased before running after the girls.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE?! I AM NOT SHADOW'S GIRLFRIEND!" I howled in misery.

I stomped in the direction of the racing gear shop with about twenty people staring at me as I passed them.

"What are you looking at?" I growled at them as I passed, and they looked in the other direction, pretending that they hadn't been looking at me.

I went into the shop and found myself staring at a LOT of gear. There were boards and scooters of all kinds everywhere. I found myself standing there wondering how in the heck I was going to choose what I was going to ride.

I don't know how long I was wandering around looking at everything that the shop had, but I finally saw something that had my attention.

There was a stand that had at least five broomsticks, and the label said MAGIC BROOMS, BEST OF THEIR KIND! The one that had my attention was in the middle of the stand, and it was metallic blue, the bristles for the end of the broom were dark purple. The part that connected the metal stick to the iron bristles had silver stars.

I knew that Magic Broom was the racing gear that I wanted, and I picked it up, feeling it in my hands. There was a price tag for it, and I took it in my hand to look at the price.

The price you had to pay for this beautiful broom was 2,500 points, which wasn't terrible considering how much each item of clothes had been, I guess sparkly stuff is more costly than any other clothes.

I waited for the girls to get there, holding the soon-to-be-mine Magic Broom under my arm. And got glomped from behind by two people.

"Tiiiiffffannnnyyyyyy!" Both of them said, drawing out my name in a weird way.

"Whhhhhaaaattttt?" I groaned.

I showed them the Magic Broom and showed them where it came from. Both walked over and took a look. Then both of them lifted a Magic Broom off the stand. Both walked rather calmly to me, and I didn't think much of it until they took a deep breath. This is what I heard...

"WE WANT THESE! WE WANT THESE!" They told me excitingly and jumped up and down as they did so.

"Do you need to act like that?" I calmly asked.

"Yes." Both said.

"No you don't." I said sternly.

"Okay, we won't do it anymore." Cassandra said sheepishly, then perked up again, "Can we have these, please? Please? Please?"

I leaned the Magic Broom I had onto a chair nearby and took their brooms to look them over.

The Magic Broom Cassandra had picked was a metallic light pink and the bristles were a simmering dark pink. The part where the stick and bristles came together had little gold crescent moons.

The Magic Broom Tara had picked was a metallic light purple and the bristles on that one were a very dark purple. The part where the stick and bristles came together had little pale-pink hearts.

I looked from the brooms to the girls with an arched eyebrow, and sighed, handing them over.

"Fine, let's buy them and get out of here." I said and the girls were just so happy.

We bought the brooms from a very neat weasel woman who ran the shop and we walked out just in time to see the others come up with someone I knew very well.

"Hey girls, we ran into an old buddy of ours." Sonic said, the floating purple-garbed creature right behind him, "This is Nights, he's entering the race too."

Nights gave us a very sweet smile for a hello, his violent eyes shining. For those who don't know Nights, he's a very tall, thin human-like creature who can fly at terrific speed. He looks like a jester, and it's hard to explain his outfit, so for those who are curious, you can find his pictures on the internet. (Just type Nights into Dreams in Images on either Yahoo! or Google, and you'll find him.)

"Cool." Tara mumbled.

"Sweet." Cassandra mumbled.

Nights must have heard, because he smiled wider at Cassandra and Tara, making them hide behind my tails in embarrassment.

"Not again." I groaned, shaking my head.

"Cassandra, Tara, show Tiffany the shoes we got you." Rouge said suggestingly.

I mouthed a "thank you" towards Rouge and both of the girls were suddenly not embarrassed anymore, coming from behind me to show off their shoes.

Cassandra had picked out some red boots with pink stripes running across them and Tara also had boots, these were purple with big pink hearts on the front of them.

"You copied Rouge, AGAIN!" Cassandra and I growled at Tara.

"What?" Tara asked innocently, putting her shoes back in the bag like Cassandra was doing with hers.

Cassandra and Tara were talking to Nights when I decided to check how many points I had left. From what Shadow had given me, there was 90,500, and from what we earned, 23,000. So all that together was 103,500.

_What on earth are we doing to do with all these points?_ I wondered as I looked at them.

"Whatcha doing?" Sonic asked me.

"Nothing important." I said.

"Great, let's go get something to eat! I'm starving for a chili-dog!" Sonic informed me.

"Oh good grief, you and your chili-dogs." I groaned as he walked over to Amy.

"Hey, a hedgehog's gotta eat!" He told me as he put his arm around Amy.

I didn't say anything to that, and Cassandra suddenly walked quickly over to me.

"Hey Tiff! Look at those hats in the window!" She said, pulling on my arm.

I let her lead me to a hat shop and there were three hats in the window. All looked like witches' hats.

"Well, well." I said, looking at them, "I think those hats have our names on them."

"Yay!" Cassandra said and grabbed Tara, dragging her with us into the shop.

"We'll be right back!" I told the group as we went inside.

"Well, hurry up!" Sonic groaned, "Man, I NEED a chili-dog!"

Our hat-shopping didn't take long and we came out with three witches' hats. Mine was dark-blue with silver stars, Tara's was dark-purple with pink hearts, and Cassandra's was dark-pink with gold crescent moons. All hats had scarves so that we could tie them on.

"It's just our lucky day." I commented, looking my hat over.

"Are you done?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Good, let's go get something to eat now!" Sonic said, and then picked up Amy playfully, making her squeal and twirled around on one heel.

"Geeze Sonic!" Cassandra said to Sonic, who stopped twirling and looked at her with Amy lying on his shoulder.

"A hero's gotta eat, little girl!" Sonic informed Cassandra as he put Amy down gently.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" Cassandra protested.

"Whatever, and you wanna know the best part about this mall?" Sonic asked us three with a big grin on his face.

"Sure, why not?" I replied, thinking it couldn't be that great.

"You can ride your racing gear in here!" Sonic informed us.

"SWEET!" Both Tara and Cassandra exclaimed.

_I was wrong._ I thought grinning.

"Go change into your racing clothes in the ladies' bathroom." Amy told us.

"We'll be back in a second!" I yelled as I raced after the girls who had taken off towards the bathroom.

"We'll go get our gear!" Tails called after us.

_Why is it that Sonic doesn't seem so hungry anymore?_ I wondered with a grin, leaving the girls' and my gear on a bench near the bathroom door and racing inside.

Cassandra, Tara, and I put on our clothes and hats on in record time within the stalls and rushed out, looking in the mirror.

"I like this hat!" I said, looking at it in the mirror while tying the sash under my chin.

Both girls agreed, nodding quickly and all of us rushed out again. We grabbed our Magic Brooms and the group was waiting for us with their boards.

"Ready?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah!" Cassandra and Tara cheered.

"No." I replied.

"Why not?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know how to work this thing." I replied, holding the Magic Broom out.

"Me either." Tara whined softly, looking at her Magic Broom in disappointment, Cassandra nodding in agreement.

"It's easy." Amy said, "All you have to do is keep your balance, and lean the way you want your Magic Broom to go!"

"Oh, is that all?" I asked, looking at my Magic Broom.

"Yep! That's all this is to it." Sonic confirmed.

"Go slow...and try not to hit anything." Espio suggested.

"Watch me and try to copy." Rouge said to us as she suddenly sped up and throwing her board in front of her, she jumped onto it as it was coming down.

The board sprang to life as her feet touched it and Rouge took off flying, and I found my jaw on the floor yet again as Rouge rode through the mall. I picked it up as the others followed after her and I did the exact same thing, only when I landed, I almost fell off as it sprang to life and took off flying. Cassandra and Tara were behind me in no time, and they handled it better than I did! (Grrrrrrr!) I found that riding the racing gear is a lot easier than it is playing it on the game, and the girls and I got the hang of it in a short time after I discovered how to balance on it. Sonic led us to a restaurant that was called Robby's Cafe, and after we put our gear on a provided stand and went in, Knuckles found us a couple of tables near the windows.

I was looking over the menu for something to eat when I had the impression that someone was standing beside me. I looked up from the menu and found Jet standing there looking at me with his hands on his hips and a strange smile on his beak.

"Hey toots! What's up?" Jet said, obviously trying to suave.

"My name is Tiffany, not toots, and the ceiling is up." I replied dryly, putting down the menu, earning a shocked look from Jet and I looked around for Wave and Storm.

They weren't anywhere, and I wondered why Jet was alone there.

"Hey Jet, you creep!" Amy said in an annoyed tone, standing half-way up from her seat next to Sonic and glaring at Jet, "Leave Tiff alone!"

"Yeah, go bother someone else!" Rouge growled as Amy sat down, but continued to glare at Jet.

"My feelings exactly." I said quietly, picking up my menu again.

"Yeah Jet, her feelings exactly!" Cassandra said to Jet in a taunting tone.

Tara stuck out her tongue at Jet and Cassandra followed suit.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Jet growled and stormed off.

I waited till he was gone before looking at Rouge.

"What did he want?" I asked.

"Probably to ask you out, he's a terrible flirt and even worse boyfriend." Rouge said, reading her menu.

"Which is why Jet and Wave broke up a long time ago." Amy said over her shoulder.

"I didn't know they were together." I commented, finally deciding on a cheeseburger with curly fries.

"Yep, but not for very long." Rouge said, looking down her menu, "I think I'll have this chicken salad."

"Tiffany, can I have a cheeseburger and fries?" Cassandra asked me.

"You can get anything you want, we've got enough." I replied.

"Yay!" Both girls said.

"Do you have to do that?" I asked.

"No." Tara said, looking at me from where she was beside Rouge.

"I didn't think so, shut up." I said dryly.

Both girls giggled as a porcupine waitress came up and asked what we wanted to drink. I asked for a Mountain Dew, Cassandra asked for a Pepsi, Tara asked for a Dr. Pepper, and Rouge asked for an Diet Pepsi.

"Watching your figure?" I asked playfully.

"Well, I've gotta. Even though this body stays naturally pretty." Rouge replied, making Tara grin.

"Really?" Cassandra said, looking bewildered.

_How like Rouge._ I thought, mentally rolling my eyes as the waitress came back.

"Here are your drinks," She said, putting them in front of us, "Are you ready to order?"

We all ordered our food and as she went away, someone else came up to the table. Wave came over with something like a concerned look on her face while I sucked on my drink.

"Hey Tiff, have you seen Jet?" Wave asked me as I swallowed the soda in my mouth.

"Yeah, he was here a few minutes ago." I replied, making Wave blink in surprise.

"What was he doing?" She asked.

I shrugged, taking another drink.

"I dunno, the girls and I chased him off verbally." I replied.

"Did you see which way he went?" Wave asked, seeming somewhat pleased.

I pointed in the direction he went and Wave walked in that direction. I watched her till she went out of sight, and then turned back to my drink only to hear a loud "OUCH!" and turn back around. Wave came back dragging Jet by his ear and she was lecturing him about running off and worrying his team-mates. Jet was repeating ow over and over again as they passed us and out the door.

"What do you know?" I commented, "Drinks and a show."

Everybody laughed and the waitress came back with our food. After we finished and we walked out with Sonic still licking his fingers (he's a messy eater), I decided to ask about the Grand Fantasy Prix, and who decided to start it.

"Hey Rouge," I said, getting the treasure hunter's attention, "Who came up with the Grand Fantasy Prix?"

Rouge was about to answer when a newscast on a HUGE screen above us switched on and got our attention, all of us looking upward at it. A very pretty rose bat was the reporter, and her name at the bottom was Elsie Bell.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the mysterious manager of the now well-known Grand Fantasy Prix had given us information about three new courses added to the race he decided to start after the Grand World Prix was finished. The courses that are on the race for those who don't know, (shows pictures with another screen beside her) are Dragon Cave, Chaos Emerald Road, Castle of Death, Heaven's Forest, and Arabian Skies. The newest to the addition, is Tara's Flying Castle, Cassandra's Snow Fort, and Tiffany's Floating Island. (All three of us girls found our jaws on the floor, AGAIN!) All these new courses are beautifully done just like the others and it seems that our mysterious managers knows three girls. Who are these girls and what connection do they hold to this stranger? I'm Elsie Bell, and you have been watching Mobias Live!"

The screen shut off with that, and everybody else was staring at us. I picked my jaw off the floor in order to speak.

"We do NOT know this guy is, if we did, we would have told you by now!" I said in defense. Sonic stepped forward, Amy right behind him.

"If you don't know is this guy is, then why did he get three courses named after you three?" Sonic asked, suspicion clearly in his eyes as he stopped directly in front of me.

"We don't know Sonic." Cassandra said, coming up beside me and holding my hand.

_Even though Cassandra's very young, she can be very supportive, and I love her to death._

"You may not know Cassandra, but your big sister might." Sonic said, his eyes narrowing at me.

"I have not lied to you, and I don't plan on lying to you...ever." I said firmly, staring him straight in the eye.

Sonic stared at me for a few minutes and then turned away, but I could tell he wasn't completely convinced. I felt somewhat bad that he didn't completely trust me, but a friend made it better.

"Well, I believe her." Amy said, surprising Sonic and making us girls feel better.

"Yeah, they're cool by me." Rouge agreed.

"But guys, these girls have race COURSES named after them! And this guy could be evil for all we know!" Sonic protested.

"Well...Tiff, do you know who could be doing this?" Amy asked me, showing that she still trusted me.

"Well...let me think." I said.

Everybody left me alone while I place my chin on my hand and tried to think of a male friend that could have been capable of managing something as awesome as this Fantasy Prix. After a while, I found that even when I thought of the most creative guys I knew, I also knew that they weren't capable of something like this. And I knew a few pretty-awesome guys, all friendly and really sweet, not to mention really creative.

"Nope, I know some creative guys, but none are creative as this." I said at last, looking at everybody.

"Okay, so you don't know and we don't know!" Sonic said, allowed himself to be convinced, "Who knows who this guy is?"

_Only God, Sonic...only God knows._ I thought, praying this race wouldn't get injurious.

"**Anyone who still wants to join the race must sign up at the office now, this is the last day for signing up. That is all!"** A speaker blared.

"Hey, come on! Let's go! The mall closes in an hour!" Sonic said, and all of us jumped onto our racing gear and allowed him to lead us to the office.


	3. Chapter 3

CrusaderTransformer1: Hey guys. Those that like my story here are more appreciated than you know. And I know that I haven't updated this story for a while and it will probably be a while longer (major writer's block).

I wrote this note to tell you guys something. I told you in the beginning that the Emerald turned us into Mobians. And I said that we turn into Mobians at **night**, hence the title Wereanimals or Day Humans, Night Animals. I forgot to mention that we're Mobians **all the time** in Sonic's world. I just wanted to clear that up and apologize for making you wait for an update for so long. I will update **soon**.

Theos: She means it, friends.


	4. Chapter 4

CrusaderTransformer1: Told you I'd update soon!

Theos: That she did!

CrusaderTransformer1: Enjoy the chapter and I do not own Sonic or the Sega company. I own only myself and the girls own themselves and the chao they created for this story. Again, enjoy.

Cassandra and I knocked Sonic down so that we could enter before him, much to Sonic's dismay and the gang's amusement.

"Are you entering the race?" A rabbit that looked very much like Cream softly asked us as we entered with Cream following us. Sonic was blowing a raspberry at us and Tara was blowing one back at him.

"Hi Mama!" Cream said behind us as she entered.

"Hello Cream, are you going to enter the race?" Cream's mother asked.

"Yes Mama," Cream replied, then gestured towards us, "This is Tiffany, her sister and also my friend, Cassandra, and her friend Tara."

"Hello girls, I'm Vanilla, and if you haven't guessed already, I'm Cream's mother. It's very nice to meet you." Vanilla said, shaking my hand.

"Likewise Vanilla." I replied and then Cassandra added, "Cream, you can go ahead and sign in before us."

"Okay." She replied and signed her name on a sign-up paper with a pen provided by her mother, who asked her to be careful in the race.

I signed after her, then Tara signed, and after her, Cassandra signed as Sonic entered.

"Brats...pushing me down like that." Sonic said to us teasingly.

I just grinned evilly and stepped aside so that he could sign. Cassandra, Tara and I went then went out so that the other people could get in and we rode our gear around a big pillar to kill some time while they signed up.

"Shadow doesn't know that today's the last day to sign up!" I heard Rouge exclaim, and I nearly flipped on my Magic Broom in surprise and found myself hanging on by one hand while the girls laughed as they rode past me.

"He knew, he signed in yesterday." I then heard Vanilla say assuringly, and felt relief at that, while I stuck my tongue at Cassandra and Tara as they passed again!

The girls and I were in the middle of raspberry contest when everybody came back out.

"Hey you guys! Quit that, we've gotta get out of the mall before it closes." Sonic said, then ran and jumped up to hang on my feet, much to my displeasure.

"GET OFF!" I yelled at Sonic, grunting a bit with his weight added to mine.

"Make me!" Sonic said challengingly.

I started kicking and swinging while hanging onto my Magic Broom with two hands and Sonic was just swinging there, having a good time while I wasn't! Then someone familiar came to my aid.

Shadow came up with his gear-shoes on and reached up with one hand. He caught one of Sonic's feet and pulled down.

The unsuspected pull on his foot made Sonic let go, and I was relieved to no end.

"Quit that, Faker!" Sonic yelled when Shadow continued to pull on his foot, dragging the hopping blue hero over to Amy.

"Sweet, sweet relief from the fat blue hedgehog." I said out loud, continuing to dangle.

"I'M NOT FAT!" Sonic yelled at me.

"COULD HAVE FOOLED ME FATSO!" I yelled back.

Shadow chuckled quietly with his eyes shut, making everybody look at him in surprise.

"Finally someone who shares my opinions." Shadow said, opening his eyes and looking at me.

I'm pretty dang sure that I was a deep shade of purple when he looked at me.

"SHUT UP FAKER, I'M NOT FAT!" Sonic yelled turning on him.

I was trying to get back on my Magic Broom correctly when TWO MORE PEOPLE grabbed onto my feet and hung there! I looked down to see Cassandra and Tara hanging from my feet with one hand while the other held their Magic Brooms, very much acting like Sonic only they were acceptingly lighter. Still, I groaned nice and long at being hung on again.

"What are you DOING?" I asked them after I finished my groan.

"Hanging around." Cassandra told me.

I was about to shake them off when I had a better idea!

"Well, go hang around on Sonic, let's see how he likes it!" I told them, grinning evilly again.

"OKAY!" Both of them replied, letting go of my poor feet and jumping onto Sonic, making him yell.

"GET OFF!" Sonic yelled, running around in a circle with the two monkeys (Cassandra and Tara) hanging on his back.

"NO!" Both of them replied.

I let go of my Magic Broom to land onto the floor slightly hard and stepped back in time to catch my Magic Broom in my hand.

Shadow strolled up while I was watching Sonic run around in a slight blur while the girls were laughing and having a great ride!

"Did the points come in handy?" Shadow asked, taking in my outfit and gear with his ruby-red eyes.

"Um...yes." I replied, turning my face away so that he wouldn't see me blushing.

"I'm glad, you look really nice in that outfit. I like the hat too." Shadow commented.

"Thanks." I replied, my heart doing some funky dance in my chest.

**Chao Breeding Music plays...**

Both of us snapped our heads to the left to see Sonic standing still and Cassandra holding out a CD player that she must have bought behind my back while Tara was giggling. Then all of them acted very maturely and started singing this...

SHADOW AND TIFFANY! SITTING IN A TREE! K...I...S...S...I...N...G!" All three of them sang loudly.

"GIVE ME THAT CD PLAYER NOW!" I roared, charging at Sonic and the girls while the music abruptly ended.

The girls jumped off while running in one direction while Sonic ran in the other, I took after the girls while Shadow took off after Sonic.

"I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!" Both Shadow and I yelled in unison as we ran after the people we intended to punish.

This chase was basically the same as before when I chased Cassandra, only it involved two girls and Shadow chasing Sonic. We chased our people until a speaker came on, making all of us stop in our tracks.

"**The mall is closing, please exit the building and have a nice day."** The speaker said.

"Yes! Saved by an announcement!" Sonic cheered as he ran past me.

"You just got lucky, it won't happen again, Faker." Shadow growled at him as he also passed me.

"Same goes for you two!" I said to Cassandra and Tara, earning raspberries in return.

I was walking out with everybody else when I remembered the points.

"Hey Rouge, what do we do with the left-over points?" I asked, running up to catch up with her.

"Well, you can't keep them unfortunately." Rouge told me, "You have to hand over the cards to a person on the way out so that the points will be put in games."

"Dang it! I'm never going to have this many points again." I muttered as we headed out.

Cassandra and Tara were just as disappointed as I handed the card to a purple hedgehog guy in a booth as we exited the greatest mall we had ever been to.

I put my Magic Broom with everyone else's gear, along with Cassandra and Tara's Magic Brooms, and climbed into Tails' plane. Cassandra and Tara had climbed in after I had taken their Magic Brooms from them and I sat next to them, easing my tired self into the seat.

"Here Tiff, I grabbed the girls' and your clothes while you were chasing the girls." Rouge said, handing us three bags as the Chao climbed onto their owners' laps.

Chao weren't allowed in the mall, so they had to stay in the plane and wait for us to come back.

I know what you're thinking, they allow racing gear in the mall and a lot of other stuff, but they won't allow pets? It confused me too.

"Thanks Rouge," I told her gratefully, laying my clothes bag on my lap.

I suddenly thought of something I had forgotten a while ago and I reached into my shorts' pocket, pulling out the blue Chaos Emerald. I held it up with one hand and stared at it while the girls were chatting about how fun Mickey's Grand Mall had been.

"HEY! Tiffany has a Chaos Emerald!" I heard Charmy say loudly.

I suddenly found that every single person on Tails' plane was staring at us and the Chaos Emerald in my hand.

"What?" Tara asked, looking at everyone.

"I still love you!" Charmy said to Tara, hearts lighting up in his eyes again.

"EEP!" Tara said and jumped over Cassandra to land painfully into my lap.

I just didn't say anything and just wrapped my tails over her so that she was hidden.

"I don't get it, I had some Tic-Tacs!" Charmy complained, forgetting about the Chaos Emerald and flying back to his seat.

"Where did you get that?" Sonic asked us, suspicious once again.

Cassandra and I rolled our eyes at him, (while Tara continued to sit on my lap and stay hidden by my tails) and we took turns telling how we had been in the backyard (as humans) and Cassandra told them how they had been playing Rouge and Cream when the two Chao and Emeralds showed up. I had been in the tent when that had happened, so I was curious to how they had appeared.

"We saw something bright in the grass and we went to see what it was. And I found the Chaos Emerald, despite what TARA says!" Cassandra said, aiming the comment at my tails where Tara was.

Tara said something in defense, but it was muffled by my tails and it went un-heeded by everyone.

"And when I picked up the Chaos Emerald, it flashed really bright." Cassandra continued, "And then there was Dixie and Rouge standing in front of us."

"And then they were yelling at me to come see something," I said, taking it from there, "I came out the tent and Cassandra was holding the Chaos Emerald, along with Dixie, and Tara was holding Rouge." (The Chao, not the jewel-thieving bat people!)

"Tiffany was so surprised that she fell onto her butt!" Cassandra said to everyone.

"THANK YOU CASSANDRA!" I said, giving the brat a look that said, 'I was getting to that part!' and she stuck her tongue at me.

"Is Charmy gone?" Tara asked, poking her head out from my tails.

"Get off." I ordered and she pouted as she went back to her seat.

Then came the part where Cassandra told everyone how she and Tara took off flying and how mad I was when I had finally got a hold of them.

"And then she yelled at us." Cassandra said simply.

"SHUT UP!" I growled at her.

"Like that!" Cassandra said, ignoring me and making the others laugh, except for Shadow and Omega, naturally.

"Anything you want to add?" I asked her, still seething a bit.

"Yes." Cassandra said, giving me an evil grin.

I knew I was going to regret asking, but I did anyway.

"What?" I asked.

"I like chocolate milk!" Cassandra told me.

"ONE OF THESE DAYS, POW! TO THE MOON!" I yelled, shaking a fist at her.

The statement itself wasn't what made me mad, it was where she got it and I KNEW where she got it was what made me mad. She, Tara, and I used to watch this show called Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends all the time. And this character called Cheese (And I don't know what HIS problem is) would say "I like chocolate milk." or "I like cereal." in a strange way. Cheese is an extremely strange character, let's leave it at that. Cassandra and Tara absolutely love the guy, they imitate him all the time!!!!

Cassandra, Tara, and everyone else were laughing their heads off at me. I just rolled my eyes and sat there. Cassandra and Tara then chose to tackle-hug me.

"GAH! Get off me!" I said, even though I didn't make a move to make them get off.

"NO!" Both of them told me, continuing to glomp me.

"HEY TARA! I still love you!" Charmy said, zooming back over.

I think Tara finally had enough of Charmy and hiding, so she told him how she felt.

"I love you too, Charmy!" Tara said to Charmy.

Charmy was so thrilled, he whooped and flew in circles and then fainted dead away on the floor. The other two from Chaotix team were staring at him in confusion.

"Oooooookkkkk!" I said, looking at the now still bee.

"That was the weirdest thing I've ever saw." Cassandra said and then looked at Tara quizzingly, "Did you really mean that?"

"Yeah, he's funny!" Tara replied.

"Then why were you hiding behind my tails all the time?!" I asked her.

"I don't know, probably because they're soft!" Tara informed me.

"OY VEY!!!!" I said, "Let's continue with the story already!"

"Yes, let's. Before anything else goes all weird." Sonic agreed.

Then the girls took the pleasure of telling how Eggman's voice had appeared out of NOWHERE and a portal had opened out of nowhere as well. The girls were really excited as they told them how it started sucking them in and how I tried to hold onto them so that we wouldn't. Course, we ended up getting sucked into it anyway.

"And then we landed on Tiffany's back!" Tara said, making me cringe at the memory and Sonic suck air through his teeth.

"And then when she sat up, there was a lot of loud cracks!" Cassandra said, making everyone look at me in concern.

"It didn't hurt, it actually felt pretty good." I stated, making several giggle.

"I'll bet." Shadow said.

Then the girls told the part of how we insulted Eggman, made him mad, and then destroyed his robot with Team Blast or Emerald Blast.

And then Cassandra and Tara happily told how we beat up Sonic before they had all arrived.

"You did NOT beat me up! You just stunned me!" Sonic protested while the others, even Amy, laughed at his expense.

"How like a man. So prideful." I said out loud.

"So true, so true." Amy said, wiping away a tear from her eye.

"Amy!" Sonic said in surprise, looking hurtfully at his pink woman.

"Are we there yet?" Cassandra suddenly asked.

Everyone stared at her like she had grown a second head.

"Where?" Sonic asked her.

"To wherever we were gonna go." Cassandra told him.

"I haven't even started flying the plane, silly." Tails told her.

"Oh." Cassandra replied, sinking into her seat and blushing.

"So you guys were humans." Vector said, looking at us with curiosity.

"Yeah." I replied, giving him a look that said, "What part of that didn't you understand?"

"Chris would be so jealous." Sonic said laughing, shaking his head.

"Would he now?" I asked, looking at Sonic.

"Oh yeah." Sonic said, his eyes on the ceiling as he nodded, "He's been studying for Mobia for a long time and trying figure out how to turn into one of us."

"Maybe if I let him have the Emerald for a little bit, his wish will come true?" I suggested, holding it up.

"Chris has touched the Chaos Emeralds many times, Tiff." Amy told me, "And nothing ever happened when he did."

"Really? That's too bad." I said, feeling sorry for Chris.

"Maybe if he touched ours with one of us, he would!" Cassandra said suddenly.

Everyone looked at her again, this time with interest.

"That might work, it worked with you guys!" Knuckles said thoughtfully, "Hang on a sec, I gotta ask the Master Emerald a question."

He left to be by himself in the back of the plane and Rouge tried to sneak after him, but the rest gave her a stern look. She pouted at us while Knuckles shut the door behind him.

"No, no, no!" Tara told her, shaking a finger.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, all the world's jewels are mine to keep!" Rouge protested.

"Try to steal it some other time." I suggested, "Knuckles wanted to ask it something."

Right after I said that, Knuckles burst through the door.

"Speak of the echidna!" I said, looking at him in surprise as he halted and stood there panting and staring at us.

"What it say?! What it say?!" Both Cassandra and Tara yelled/asked.

"It told me why they're able to change into Mobians!" Knuckles said, panting before saying, "They're the chosen protectors of the Cross Emerald!"

"The WHAT?!" The gang including me yelled in surprise, all of his quills flying straight in the air.

"SAAAAWEEETTTTT!" Both Cassandra and Tara yelled, jumping up with their hands in the air.

"We don't know what that means!" I yelled/pointed out, making them calm while sitting back down and then looked at Knuckles, "What exactly do you mean, Knuckles?"

"The Master Emerald showed me a prophecy from my clan that three strangers from another world, change into Mobians, and they would bear an Emerald that was just as powerful as the Master Emerald, but more holy. One bearer would be as blue as the sea, one would be like the shade of a rose, and the last would be like the robe that royalty wore." Knuckles said, staring at us hard, "They each have a part of the Cross Emerald."

"And you think that we're the ones in the prophecy?" I asked, looking at Cassandra and Tara.

"I KNOW YOU ARE!!!" Knuckles yelled with his rather sharp-looking teeth showing, making me lean back with fear, "THE MASTER EMERALD NEVER LIES!!!"

"Calm down, Knucklehead!" Sonic said, pulling him away from us, the echidna still glaring at us, "She was just making sure she heard you right!"

None of the rest of us, not even the girls, had anything else to say about the prophecy right at that moment, especially not to an angry echidna.


	5. Farewell

This is the last notice that I'm going to post on . I'm sorry to say that I am no longer going to be writing fanfictions, as I have found my interest more focused in drawing comics of late. So some stories, especially Flesh To Metal, are not dying or being left un-told, they're going to be turned into a comic as soon as I can come up with art-styles for them. I thank you for all the patience, kind words, and support that you have shown me here, but I am no longer going to be writing stories. I am no longer inspired to write, so I'm using what talents I have for my deviantart dot com account, DominotheFembot.

I thank Fanfiction dot net for my start in telling stories, and I thank everyone for reading my stories. God bless you all, **CrusaderTransformer1**.


End file.
